


Pink Toffee

by JubileeHelix



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hints of possible romantic feelings, Plane Crash, deserted island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubileeHelix/pseuds/JubileeHelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plane crash forces One Direction onto an uncharted island in the middle of the ocean. The find themselves being the few survivors among the crash as they await rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Island

_Water. That was the only thing that Louis felt at the moment. The only thing that managed to keep his eyes sealed shut. Throwing him into an unwanted darkness that made him panic, not wanting to let him move as easily as he wanted to._

_With the right amount of effort and strength, Louis started moving and swimming up. Hopefully up. No real way of knowing which way was where as he struggled to try get air, failing, swallowing water at an unwanted pace. Panic rising faster and faster until nothing._

*******

The next thing Louis knew, he was staring at a nearly spotless sky, clouds spotting here and there. It took a few minutes before Louis’ heart started racing, sitting up quickly to get a good look around.

Beach. He was on a beach. That explained the unwarranted amount of sand in his hair. His thoughts suddenly turning to his friends.

“Harry? Liam? Niall,  Zayn!” Louis called out, jumping up from his spot and tearing down the beach. “Harry! Liam! Niall! Zayn!”

His eyes scanned around the beach in vain, no sight of the others. Plane parts thrown here and there without care. The only people he could see were some who were panicking, crying, not knowing where to go.

One boy crying over his dead dad, a man to his left screaming for someone to help him. The plane parts getting larger and larger as Louis kept going, a small fire taking over one of the parts. Louis immediately halting to try and soak in his surroundings.

“You!” A voice came over the crowd

Louis blinked.

“Hey! YOU!” The voice came again, this time more demanding. The command obviously meant for him. “Get over here!”

Louis turned to the voice seeing an elderly woman, calling and waving him over. From the looks of her, she was obviously in shape, but not terribly muscular. Just someone who could take care of themself in a fist fight, if it came down to that.

Immediately, Louis obeyed. Running over to her to see what she needed. Looking over the scene, it was the scene, it was man screaming for help, being stuck under a hunk of metal.

“When I say push, push!” The woman said as the two got into position.

“Push!”

The two pushed as hard as they could, at first looking like they didn’t do much. It eventually and slowly did move. Revealing that half of the man’s body was missing and bleeding out. Making Louis jump back in surprise, and the woman looked down, not liking his chances, starting to look for a towel, blanked, or anything to try and stop the bleeding. 

Louis in the meantime started shaking like no one’s business, looking back to see a now glazed expression of the half man. This lasted only for a second before Louis turned around, unto his knees, tears stinging his eyes.

“Things will be all right.” Said the woman, putting her hands on his shoulders. “Trust me on this. My name is Mara Fujiwara. What’s yours?”

“Louis Tomlinson.” He replied, then giving a pause. “But…. That’s all I remember.”

“Interesting.” Mara muttered, before continuing “I heard you calling some names. Were they friends of yours?”

He gave it some thought “Yeah. They’re important to me.”

Mara turned Louis to face her, giving a comforting smile “Well, that something. Isn’t it?”

Louis nodded “Yeah.”

He then shook his head and backed up a little, making Mara worried. How could he be so calm at a time like this? The friends he barely remembered could very well be dead and he saw a man bleed out to death in front of him.

Mara, expecting this, took a step forwards. Having seen this sort of thing on a regular basis on her job.

“I know you’re worried, but panicking will not help them right now.” She said

“How could I not? They could be dead for all I know!” Louis snarled, tears welling up in his eyes again in anger.

“All that matters right now is that we survive.” Mara replied “We still don’t know if they’re dead or not. There’s still a lot of ground to cover.”

Louis nodded his breaths still more ragged and heavy, wanting to sleep this whole nightmare off, hating the idea of the fate of his friends. But nevertheless, the two pressed on, searching in vain past dead bodies and plane pieces. Some pieces still were on fire as they passed. How Louis not throw up from the mess, was still beyond him.

Mara managing to drag any bodes that she could to a part of the beach. She still had that odd calm from the moment the two met, the sun eventually going down signalling the end of a terrifying day. Louis hearing Mara muttering something about a lighter and gas fuel, as a possible alternative to burying the bodies that now littered the beach, mainly to avoid a possible smell from the decomposing bodies.

The young boy that they passed earlier managed her wander from his dad to the two.  Eyes still red from his sobbing a he did so.

“What’s your name?” Mara asked gently “My name’s Mara Fujiwara.”

“My… my name’s Cheerio.” He hiccupped

“Cheerio?” Louis asked, raising his eyebrows

“It’s my favorite cereal. I don’t remember my real name.” He replied

“Memory problems?” Louis asked

“I think so.” Said Cheerio “Yeah.”

“How are you feeling?” Mara asked

“Pretty bad.” He muttered, wiping his eyes

“We may as well get some rest soon.” Mara continued “There’s something I want to look over quickly first.”

She made her way with the two boys, wondering if there was anyone still alive. Expecting the worst in the end, but wanting the opposite to happen. Cheerio breaking off from the others just to wander around.

A part of the plane that looked like something that came from the middle was practically leaning on several trees it crashed on. One of the wings was still attached to it, while the other was sent flying several feet away from it.

There was not that much to see other than that, until Cheerio came running towards Louis and Mara shouting at them.

“There’s…. there’s someone still alive! But he’s stuck under something!”


	2. Just in time

Seeing Niall unconscious and bleeding, to say the least, was quite heart wrenching. Like Cheerio said, his arm was under a hunk of metal, but still breathing.

“Oh god, Niall!” Louis said, recognising and running directly over to him, trying to push metal part off of him. Not having much luck at it.

Mara immediately helping out, getting the hunk off and went to inspect his arm first before looking him all over.  
“Not good, it looks broken.” She informed the two “I’ll need something for a sling. Anything will do, and some good and sturdy sticks.”

Louis hesitated, but nodded and ran off, Cheerio went to try and find some sticks or plants on the beach where the three met, which thankfully wasn’t terribly far away. But the trouble came to finding anything resembling cloth.

“Fuck, where is it?” Louis snarled, tearing through the wreckage.

Luck finally came his way when he found someone’s scarf. Immediately running back trail that Cheerio led him and Mara. Niall looking none too good when he returned, no shirt on and Mara looking none to happy.

“Here!” Cheerio declared, thankfully managing to find something.

Louis piped up as well. “I found a scarf.”

“Good.” Mara said “But he seems to be bleeding from the side, I need to stich it back up.”

“Damn it.” Louis snapped 

Mara frowned. “I think my bag is still on the beach. It has a sewing kit. The bag is red….”

And in a flash, Louis was gone for the beach. Not listening to the rest of her explanation of her bag. Starting to furiously tearing through all of the red bags that he could find.

“Fuck, where is it?” Louis hissed.

“I think I got it!” Called Cheerio

“Then let’s get back!” Said Louis

The two of them running off as fast as they could to Niall and Mara, Louis thrusting the bag at Mara in order for her to do her thing. She quickly started her work, Niall wincing as she started working with her needle, but not waking up.

Louis was unable to watch the whole operation, having his back turned the operation and stitching. The hours passing and the day finally passing into night.

“There.” Mara said, using a small pair of scissors to cut the thread. “That should hold for now.”

“Will he make it?” Cheerio asked, fear in his voice.

“Only time will tell.” Mara said “We’ll stay here for the night.”

The two others nodded and gathered the necessary supplies that they could try and find. Not wanting to move Niall until Mara was completely sure he was healed. The night having an unearthly silence to it as the trio attempted to get some sleep.

Louis watching Niall’s chest raise up and down as they laid there. A small breeze passing through the forest before he finally fell asleep. The next day, the three worked on the beach, rummaging through the wreckage and going through the bodies. The most of the bodies being buried either on the beach, or more in the forest, if they didn’t find enough room on the beach.

It took them the morning and some of the afternoon to finish the task off. The three of them taking turns to check up on Niall, to make sure he was still breathing and all right. He hadn’t woken up yet, worrying all three of them, but because he was still breathing, so they took that as a good sign.

Continuing their search, they found a large, blue tarp with some yellow rope that was on the thinner side. It wasn’t that long either, as Louis looked at it, but the tarp itself was useful. The small group resting at their camp after they set it up.

Louis practically fell asleep instantly when he fell onto his ‘sleeping pad’. Waking up before the two others, just as the sun rose up, casting shades of red with yellow accents as it hit the clouds.


	3. Bonfire and Zayn

“Makes me forget I’m on a deserted island.” Louis thought as he stared at the sunrise.

It was almost funny how it happens, as he brought himself back to reality. Looking over at Niall, who was still asleep, but still alive Mara looking him over, changing his stiches as best as she could. She happened to have a small bottle of alcohol with her, which she mainly used to attempt to disinfect her hands and the wound on Niall. De-stitching and re-stitching him back up and going back to the beach to wash her hands and dried her hands on a small towel that she found.

Cheerio himself being in the corner, being a big stretch of the imagination, of the camp that they were in. Just wanting to be alone at the moment, not wanting to move for the morning.

Louis himself walking down to the beach to search through the wreckage to try and find anything that they missed. Bodies or otherwise, anything that they could use, or even food, only having a little bit of luck, finding a few bars in random bags. Other items included were various toothbrushes and toothpaste, a random bar of soap, and things like wallets, wet phones, and personal items like that.

“Louis, there you are.” Mara called out, walking up to him. “Niall is currently doing well. I still want to keep an eye on him, just in case.”

Louis just nodded at her, liking the good news. Even though it was more of a neutral statement, with Niall possibly going either way at this point, Mara wanting nothing more than to get him to a proper hospital for better treatment.

“Also I want to ty and get a bonfire going.” She said “A search party had to be looking for survivors, right?”

“Yeah.” Louis agreed, quickly helping her collect any good wood to light a fire.

“Hum, if we only had these earlier, and still good with all luck.” Mara said to herself “Then again, there is the lack of gas.”

She lit the wood with one of the lighters that she found. Wanting that gasoline to help out with spreading the fire. Managing to light a small fire on a log and using that to spread the fire all around the larger pile. Making sure that the smoke that was created was a lot, trying to make sure that the smoke that was created was a lot, trying to ensure that it was spotted by someone that was going to pass tem by. Being a long shot, neither one knowing if the search party made it this far, or if they even started searching for them at this point. Not liking their chances of getting spotted right away.

A few hours passing without much luck of anything happening ship wise, the feelings of disappointment falling on the two as they stared at the horizon in hopes of anything. Louis leaving in frustration at not getting the results he wanted.

Getting back to camp, and Niall he kicked a stone around to relieve his boredom and stress. Nearly hitting Niall making Louis freak at this, beating himself for doing something like that mentally. He then froze up when he heard a noise coming from the forest. Going into a defensive position for whatever was coming his way. Also ready to defend Niall as well, his heart racing. 

“Who’s there??” He demanded, tightening his fists. “Show yourself!” 

A very long pause came between when Louis spoke and the reply that he got.

“Louis? Is that you?” A voice asked

The voice that came was familiar and Louis’ eyes widened when he heard it.

“Zayn?” He asked back “You’re alive?

Zayn immediately revealed himself to Louis, running out of the forest to give him a giant hug Louis reciprocating the hug with his own. 

“I thought you guys were dead!”Zayn sobbed “Oh god! I thought you guys were dead!”

“Well, I haven’t found Liam and Harry yet.” Louis replied “And Niall’s hurt really badly.”

“What?” Zayn asked, once they broke away from the hug.

“He has a broken arm and had to get some metal out from his side.” Louis explained “Mara managed to get it out and stitch him up.”

“Who’s Mara?” He asked

“That would be me.” Said Mara as she entered the camp, following by Cheerio. “I’m a nurse. I have been one for a long time.”

Zayn gave a simile at her, leaping up to hug her and telling her how much he appreciated her help. Mara gave a look in surprise when she got the bear hug in thanks.

“No one seemed to have noticed the smoke from the bonfire.” She told Louis. “We can always try another time.”

Zayn gave a confused look at this and Mara explained it quickly to him. “The smoke was for any possible ships coming our way.”

“Oh.” He muttered “Makes sense.”

“Nothing much changed about Niall.” Louis brought up. “Which is good and bad.”

The day continued on its normal self. Louis and Zayn kicking an empty can that was used to hold baked beans that they had for lunch. Mara fiddling around a door that almost immediately fell off of its hinges, surprising her. Entering the part of the plane that the door fell of off, more or less out of curiosity, not expecting terribly much from the small part of the plane.

A long time passing before Mara revealed herself to the small group holding something in her hand as she climbed out. Checking over and playing with one of the knobs before she walked up to the trio of boys.

“Does anyone know how to use or fix a radio?” She asked

“I can try.” Cheerio offered, holding his hand out to take the radio. “My dad was one of the pilots. I watched him work on radios on occasions.”

“All right, perfect.” Mara said, handing it to him. “And it looks like you remembered something else too.” 

“Yeah.” Cheerio said sadly, as he went to check on the radio.

“Wish I knew why I remembered Zayn, Niall, Liam and Harry.” Said Louis as Cheerio left to his own area of the beach to work.

Zayn glanced at Louis with worry, not expecting this sort of thing to be said coming from him before replying to him. “I think I have to say the same thing…”

Mara just raised her eyebrow, a little surprised that both of them have the same type of memory problems.

“I’m not sure why you two have spotty memories like this, but I can tell you that you two are in the same boy band.” Mara said. A little guilty that she didn’t at least tell Louis this. “I’m sure that your memories eventually, you are friends, along with Niall, Liam and Harry.”

“How do you know that?” Zayn asked

“My granddaughter back home is a fan of yours.” Mara answered a warm smile on her face as she remembered her. “She must be worried sick about all of us.”

“How old is she?” Louis asked

“She’ll be fourteen in about a month.” Mara answered “My husband and I were on our way a month early to see her because the later flights were booked.”

A tear came to her eye as she remembered her now late husband. Both boys faces looking down and they both looked down when she shared her story. The day continued and the sun moved more to the west, Cheerio managing to make the radio work, if only for a moment. Saying that he had a bar for a few seconds before he lost it, a few seconds after he turned it on.

He wanted to get to a higher place to try and get a better signal from the radio. Spotting a large hill from the first day that they were here that wasn’t that hard to miss. It just didn’t seem that important at the time until Cheerio got his hands on the radio.

“There’s not a whole lot of battery power left.” Cheerio informed “Which is really the bad news.”

“It’s better than nothing.” Mara said “But it’s getting late, we better get to bed.”


	4. Finally waking up

A swirl of darkness surrounded Niall, gently at first but then got closer, suffocating him and getting uncomfortable. His heart beating hard and fast as the darkness forced itself on him, his arm and sides suddenly hurting him. 

He sunk suddenly, feeling like he was falling a great distance. Wind was the closest thing he could describe feeling as well. A thud on his arm feeling like metal as well as metal to his side, he suddenly started hearing faint voices that eventually got louder and louder until his eyes snapped open. The sun beating down on him as he squinted to adjust to the light.

Sitting up and looking around, the change in surroundings surprising Niall completely. The voices then suddenly sunk in. Zayn and Louis were the obvious ones, but the other two were a mystery to him. Not really concentrating on what they were talking about, but who they were at the time. 

Trying to get up, a sharp pain shot through his side, making him cry out in pain and slide back to the ground, catching the other’s attention. They ran over instantly to check up on their now awake band member in fright.

“Niall! You’re awake! Are you all right?” Zayn asked, as he immediately knelt down to him, giving him a big hug.

“I’m… fine?” Niall tried to say.

“You didn’t sound terribly fine.” Said an old Asian woman, who was kneeling down to check up on him. “Let me see your side.”

She immediately moved to his side, as he tried moving away from her, albeit not terribly well.

“Don’t worry, she’s a nurse.” Louis said

“I just need to check your stitched.” She said. “My name is Mara Fujiwara. And he’s Cheerio.”

Motioning to a boy that was standing beside Louis, Niall raising an eyebrow at this. It was clearly not his real name, he got that. Mara being pleased that his stitches didn’t rip when he tried getting up. His eyes going to his broken arm in a sling. That explained the pain that he felt in his dream. Frowning at the turn of events, wondering how long he was out, if it was at any length of time. It all seemed more than a little off.

“How long was I out for?” Niall asked

“About three days.” Louis answered “Cheerio and I were going to go up that hill so we can try out that radio he fixed up.”

“Huh.” Niall replied as Mara finished up, wincing as she did so.

“There, all done.” Mara said “You check out all right, thankfully.”

"Good. ” Zayn said.

“You need rest. As much as possible in a place like this.” Mara informed the group, but mainly Niall.

Louis and Cheerio making their way onto the hill while Zayn wanting to stay with Mara to look after Niall. Despite the complaints that he didn’t need to be babysat, getting a mock scolding from Mara. He frowned at this as Louis and Cheerio finally disappeared from sight. He was feeling up to the challenge with going with the other two, and possibly Zayn and Mara by extension, to check on the radio’s signal. Going to a pout when he watched and stared where Louis and Cheerio left for the longest time, after Mara told him ‘no’. Leaning up against a tree once he was out of his trance with a small huff.

“They’ll be all right.” Mara told him. “And you will be too. Just heal up.”

“I don’t wanna feel useless.” He said

“I know the feeling.” Mara replied, giving the smallest of chuckle. “But the best way you can help us is by resting that arm of yours.” 

Niall still frowned. Knowing that Mara wanted to help, but what she did still didn’t make him feel that much better about his situation. Giving a humph as he leaned back on the tree he was propped up on, Zayn and Mara going off to do a few things on their own at the beach by themselves.

Niall eventually dozing off for a few hours, despite not feeling that tired overall. Kicking himself mentally when he woke up again because of it. He felt the side Mara worked on with his good arm, the right arm, feeling to what amounted to long stitches. Very long stitches.

Not sure if they will rip apart or not, remembering the pain that he was in when he first got up. Not being able to see either Zayn or Mara around at the camp site, feeling more than a little scared at the thought of being alone.

Forcing himself up, trying not to rip the stitches, slowly and surly. He made his way down the trampled, obvious path in an attempt to find the others.


	5. The climb with no luck

Louis huffed as he nearly slipped and fell down. Cheerio was already several feet ahead of him and was worried about getting left behind. Moreso worried that Cheerio would get hurt and not having anyone to help him out that being the main reason why they were split up into the groups that they were.

Mara and Zayn to take care of and watch Niall’s progress and make sure he was okay. Cheerio and Louis being left to take care of the radio’s ability to pick up bars. Louis immediately got up and jogged at a fast pace to catch up, hearing a sigh of frustration coming from ahead, assuming that the radio didn’t work just yet, bar-wise. The hill that the duo were climbing eventually got easier to climb, giving them a sense of relief as that meant their journey would get easier.

More or less getting to walk at an easier and slower pace after Louis jogged to Cheerio before walking with him, was taken this as a sign that they were getting closer to the top. The trees that were surrounding them were getting more dense as they continued, trying to find a good and obvious path for them to take, finding something that just barely passed as walkable.

It had been hours since they left camp, and from the looks of things, the two may be back there the next day. Or days, depending on the situation.

“Finally.” Cheerio said “This is a good place to stop.” 

Cheerio immediately stopped, taking the radio out and started to play around with it. He immediately started talking into it, wanting and asking desperately if there was anyone on the other side, if there was anyone to hear them. He went on talking for about a good hour before he sighed and put the radio down.

“No luck.” He said, defeated “The battery in the radio is dead and I got no response.”

He sat down beside Louis after he spoke, who was currently on a nearby log for the past hour. Rubbing his head with his free hand.in frustration, his eyes more or less wet as well. Fearing the worst that they won’t get rescued at this point, Louis putting his arm around Cheerio in comfort, being the only thing that he could think of at that point. Then realizing that he had some of the granola bars and a water bottle from camp, he took them out of a bag that they brought along.

“Here, we may as well eat something.” Louis said, splitting one of the bars and handing one of the halves to Cheerio.

The both of them scarfing it down quickly once they realized that they were quite hungry, they were trying to ration their food that they find until they were possibly found. As dim as that sounded to the group, rescue may not even happen. Again, the sun was going down and it was getting dark quickly. Louis looking up and staring at the sky, thinking about possible sleep. Then his thoughts turned to Harry, then to Liam. Were they still alive? If they were, then where on the island were they? Were they trying to find them, if they thought that others were still alive? Did they manage to find each other, or were they separate? Are they hurt badly like Niall? He didn’t know.

The thought was depressing, as Louis looked down from the sky. Cheerio fiddling with the now dead and useless radio. Done with taking his sip of water from the bottle, Louis taking a sip himself, feeling good as it went down. The question was, what now? Other than an attempt to get sleep, they’ll probably go back to camp.

”Camp.” Louis thought “They’ll probably be disappointed about the radio.”

A million things could go wrong with the radio, aside from the obvious. They could have been out of range, or if could have missed the boat when the battery died.

“We may as well get some sleep.” Louis told Cheerio. “We’ll get back to camp tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Cheerio said, trying to get into a comfortable position for the night.

The next morning couldn’t have come soon enough. It was still down when Louis and Cheerio got up and both decided to get going as soon as possible. After a ‘feast’ of half a granola bar and water, they made their way.

Looking for any sign of either Liam or Harry, the two being predominantly on his mind as of late, Louis saw no evidence of other people passing the previous night. Wondering if they would have been woken up if anyone passed him and Cheerio frowning at the thought of potentially missing them by accident. 

They pressed on as the sun rose, and then blazed over the duo as they carefully made their way down the hill. Hanging onto the a root with dear life, Louis looked for a safe place to put his foot, the root having other plans as it snapped and the mud under his feet seemed to have gave way. Cheerio screamed in fear as he watched Louis fall the hill; feeling the roots whip at his face as he rolled. Finally stopping once he hit a log, thanking his luck that he did, anything else may have knocked him out, or felt like in all honestly.

Groaning loudly in pain, Louis arched his back and attempted to get up, but the woozy head and blurry vision prevented him from doing so. All he managed to do was roll onto his stomach and attempted to look around. Seeing Cheerio to him to see if he was all right, Louis saw tears running down his cheeks. Obviously scared at potentially losing Louis right then and there. 

“Go get Mara.” Louis managed to choke out. His head pounding like mad as he lifted it.

Cheerio just nodding and running off. It was their only chance, since Cheerio probably couldn’t properly carry Louis back to camp, it being maybe an hour away from where they were. Louis closed his eyes and laid down his head for only a moment, the gash on his forehead throbbing intensely. Hearing a voice, that he thought at first was someone running up to him, but he soon realized that it was in his head.

“Louis? Can I talk to you?” It asked. A male voice. “I need to tell you something.” 

Then a sudden lurch was felt. Then panic and a woosh of air and a drop in his heart as he felt like he saw the worst thing happen in a very long time in his life. Blackness overtook him, wondering if it will be the last thing he will ever see.


	6. Liam appears

Liam ran to where he heard the scream, his heart stopping where it was. It would have made anyone’s heart stop in his opinion. Once he came to the site where the scream came from, he saw a body after a quick scan. After giving a more, better look, he recognised the body. His eyes widening when he saw who it was.

“He’s my friend, I have to help him.” Liam said at seemingly nothing, running up to the body.

Bending down, Liam then hearing voices in the distance. Frowning at not being able to recognise them right off the bat.

“Nope, not friends.” Liam muttered.

The voices revealed themselves to be a young boy and an old Asian lady. Liam assuming that the boy was the one who screamed earlier.

“Who are you?” Liam asked

“My name’s Mara.” She answered, bending down to Louis. “And this is Cheerio. Don’t worry, I’m a nurse.”

“Oh good.” Liam said as Mara got to work looking Louis over.

Mara, not liking what she was seeing with the gash, cleaned it up as best she could to get a better look at it. Saying that Louis would make it, he just needed to be taken care of properly, Louis moving around slightly to prove her point.

“I’ll take him on this side, and you grab his other side.” Mara instructed Liam

Liam nodded and grabbed one of Louis’ sides to help carry Louis back to the camp they made, which wasn’t that far from where they were thankfully. Zayn and Niall were more than happy to see Liam when they got there, asking where he was the past four days about a hundred times in five different variations. Mara interrupting his attempt to start his explanation when she wanted to sit Louis beside Niall, just as Louis was waking up to find himself at camp. More than happy to be alive, with Mara putting an impromptu bandage around his head. 

“Well? Where are you?” Zayn asked when things settled down.

“Yeah, it’s been four days, we were worried.” Louis commented

“I… don’t really remember.” Liam answered “It’s just been a big blur.”

Zayn, Niall and Louis just frowned at this explanation. The three of them wondering how in the world he survived the past four days without proper food and water, thinking about a river for at least the water. But that didn’t explain the food, as Liam was looking on the thinner side. It was starting to show now at least.

Liam scarfing down a bar and chugging down half a water bottle that was given to him was a clear indication of him going hungry worrying the three to no end. Louis turning to Zayn and Niall, getting their attention.

“This is looking bad.” He said “Me and Niall are hurt bad and who knows what happened to Liam.”

“Same here.” Zayn replied “It’s the dehydration I’m really worried about.”

“And lack of food.” Niall added “But didn’t he have some peanut packs on him before the crash?”

“I think so, but who knows if he was still had them when we crashed.” Zayn pointed out.

“Right.” Niall said “And it may not have lasted long in he’s been out there this long.”

The three of them gave a worried glance over at Liam, who was giving a stretch and wandering aimlessly for a few seconds. He eventually went to the path for the beach, which the three assumed to explore the beach out of boredom, since it was still several hours before nightfall.

An hour later, Cheerio of all people, came skipping back to the group. A couple of things in each of his hands from what they saw and a grin on his face.

“You’ll never guess what I found.” Cheerio announced to the group.

“What?” Zayn asked

“Flares.” He replied, presenting one of the things his hands. The group getting a better look at this and their mood getting instantly better when seeing this.

“Handy!” Zayn said happily

“Very handy.” Mara said

Cheerio grinning with pride at his find. Being helped by Mara to find a safe place to put the flares, so they didn’t get wet if it happened to rain during their stay on the island. If it ever happened, being more on the side of safe than sorry, if it did happened. Which ended up being a small hole in a nearby tree, which was marked by a large yellow scarf that was found at the beach.

*****************************

“Louis? Can I talk to you? I need to tell you something.”

It was that voice again. Louis moved and rolled to his side as he slept. It took a few seconds to realize that the voice was Harry. He didn’t seem to recognize it the first time he had heard it. The scene seemed to open itself in front of him to reveal a plane, which surprised Louis at first. There weren’t too many people that he could see, and the plane itself didn’t seem terribly big itself from what he saw. But it seemed to be one of the more private and expensive planes, which explained why they were there. Sort of, seeing as they traveled on private jets, making Louis wonder if this was a request from the band to be in this plane.

“Louis?”

He turned to see Harry standing there. A worried look on his face, wanting to say something to him. His green eyes wide as he opened his mouth to speak once he knew that he had Louis’ attention.

“ ’Scuse me!” Came a small voice from a boy, moving past them. Louis seeing that it was Cheerio who walked on by, as he went to the cockpit.

Louis returned his attention to Harry, who cleared his throat to find his voice again to speak.

“Louis, I….”

A sudden lurch came from the plane. Only waiting a few seconds before the plane lurched down and fell, the group of people around them gripped to their seats in response to the lurch.

A large creak came from the plane and it suddenly cracked in the back. Then it broke right off all to easily, revealing the sky and essentially became a vacuum. Harry’s eyes widening as he lost his grip and got sucked out the back of the plane. Feeling his own grip loosening, then eventually letting go of the chair he grabbed all together.

Feeling himself fall freely down, panic filling his heart as he thought that this would be the end of him. The wind flying past his hair, he turned to see his destination, the ocean. He immediately shut his eyes as he readied himself for impact. Once he did, Louis snapped awake, sweating like mad.

“I can’t, I just can’t. He’s my friend.” Louis suddenly heard Liam say.

Rolling up to look over at him, Liam was curled up in a sitting position, talking to no one. Louis giving a sigh and going back to sleep for a few more hours.


	7. The hunt for food

“This is no good.” Mara said out loud. Mainly talking about the food situation, obviously low at this point, the food that they found several days earlier had gone bad when they found it. “I wonder….”

She walked over to camp and approached the small camp and approached the small camp, an idea brewing in her mind. Thinking that something had to be found in the forest of the island. Collecting the five boys around the firepit for the past four nights.

“There has to be food somewhere in the forest, right?” Mara told them. |With any luck, we can find something. Anything will be great.”

With that, the group went their separate ways into the forest, an hour going by and no luck in finding anything edible, all returning back to camp empty handed. Louis’ stomach growling fiercely and demanding at the lack of food. Getting worried at their rations when Mara brought it up the previous hour. 

Being glad at the fact that Niall was able to walk was able to walk around like he was. Meaning that the stitches were holding in place. Being with Zayn helped, as it seemed like he took personal care of him since he woke up. Cheerio being determined to find something to eat, digging furiously in a pile for anything edible. Liam staying as far away from the group as possible, while still being seen by them. Getting an eyebrow raised from Louis as he went to Mara.

“I think there’s something wrong with Liam.” He said

“I think so too.” Mara replied “He’s been talking to himself lately.”

Louis nodded at this. “I heard him talking to himself last night when I woke up.”

Mara frowned at that news, as if it were confirming something to her. Nodding a little when he said what he did.

“Any number of things could be wrong with him.” She said “Dehydration, concussion, starvation…. I have no idea.”

Looking over at Liam, he was staring off into space, having stopped rocking back and forth a few seconds after observation. Looking to the left of him, he stared for a second and then started saying something that neither Louis or Mara could hear at the time.

Frowning and getting mad, standing and going into the forest in a rush. More than likely wanting to get some alone time, r some sort of attempt of alone time from the nothing that he was talking to. Louis huffed suddenly after Liam left.

“I still say we go and try and find some food in the forest.” He said “I think there’s something there.”

“I think so too. “ Mara agreed “I’ll keep an eye out on Niall and stay here just in case Liam comes back.”

He headed into the forest, mainly to look for fruit, mushrooms, or even a rabbit or a squirrel for food. Trying to keep up hope as he continued to look deeper into the forest.

“I am not hurting him.” Liam’s voice came from the forest not that far from Louis. Obviously not seeing Louis when he was talking. “It doesn’t matter about food or whatever, but he’s a friend of mine and he deserves to live.” 

Louis’ eyes widened when he realized that the person Liam was talking about was Niall. Getting fearful about his friend’s safety, from someone quite possibly crazy. And almost to distract him from the situation, he saw a rabbit dash by him. Instantly running after it in, taking a good ten minutes of chase in attempt to catch it. Eventually getting success in cornering and catching it, feeling like luck was smiling on him at that moment, an overjoyed Louis charging back to camp with his catch to give to Mara, shouting to the others about it as he did so. Everyone quite impressed with his luck in the catch, and happy to have something a little more substantial to eat for dinner that night.


	8. Planning and getting ready

The hardest thing that the boys had to watch straight on was Mara killing and skinning the rabbit that Louis caught for dinner. They were thankful that she was able to do it as well as she did. Within the hour, small parts of the rabbit were passed out to everyone. It may not have been that much, but the meat was well appreciated for the group. Wolfing it down while savouring it while they could.

The fifth day eventually passed again and the group fell fast asleep. Louis again was awoken by Liam talking to no one, eventually falling fast asleep after a few minutes. Eventually being woken up a second time by Cheerio who informed him that Mara wanted to talk to him.

“I want to try getting the attention if passing ships or helicopters.” She said “You remember the bonfire the first day that we were here?”

Louis and Cheerio nodded at this as they remembered the first day. It was hard to do, to be honest.

“I want to try this again with another bonfire on the top of that hill you and Cheerio went up a while back.” She continued. “All of us.”

“It’s gonna be tough.” Cheerio piped up. “It gets steep at the beginning, but it does get easier as we go on.”

“I can do it.” Niall said slightly offended at this. 

“It’s tough for anyone really.” Cheerio muttered, remembering Louis’ fall.

And with that, the group gathered as much as they could, doing one last sweep of the beach for anything that they could use. Finding a few warm water bottles and a rope, which mentally frustrated Louis. By Mid-day the group was officially off on their journey to the top of the hill. The walk taking a good hunk of the day as Louis expected. Stopping several times for quick rests and some small amounts of food that they were able to find and hand out. Which were still getting low and was still an obvious worry, having some of the rabbit from the previous night.

The big plan, as Mara said, was for them to get to the top and light the bonfire until they get the help that they needed. And as soon as possible, which would be for the obvious better. Assuming that ships or helicopters were searching in the area that they were, and there was little hope with that , but it was still worth a shot. And there were still the flares if and when they do see a ship in the distance. Louis thinking the plan over in his mind as they walked. Eventually getting over the steep part and the easier climb was soon to come. The group finally getting to the top of the massive hill when at sunset, Louis was just glad that they were able to get there in one piece.

Getting things set up for the night, Mara being satisfied at the boys’ progress and how they had things handled, she went on her own to gather wood for the bonfire. Piling the wood up far away from the camp so it won’t catch fire, yet still close enough for Mara to keep an eye on the fire and the group at the same time.

Things went quickly enough with the camp set up and both Cheerio and Zayn went to help Mara gathering more wood for the pile and lighting it on fire for the night. Watching it as consumed the wood, Louis looking away from the fire for the moment to look over at Liam, who was currently just glaring at nothing. Niall on the other hand just yawned loudly and rolled over on his mat, falling asleep almost instantly.

“Yeah, now’s probably a good enough time to get to bed.” Louis thought, laying his head on his own mat, which happened to be the furthest from everyone else. Staring at the stars in the sky as he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

And it felt almost like the moment he fell asleep, he woke up the next day to the sun being well into the sky. Sitting instantly up to see everyone was still sleeping, except for who was gone from camp. Louis immediately jumping up to look for him, finding a path that Cheerio more than likely took.


	9. Harry and trouble

“Louis!” Came Cheerio’s voice from farther up ahead.

Louis instantly saw Cheerio coming from the forest into his line of sight. A worried look on his face as he made himself known, making Louis completely tense up and he gave an equally worried look when he saw him. It only took the two ten minutes to find each other in the thick of the forest and a sense of relief came when they found each other.

“Um, you mentioned something about Harry, right?” Asked Cheerio “And we hadn’t run into him yet right?”

“I think so?” Louis asked, trying to remember the past week with little success. “Did you find him?”

“Yeah.” Replied Cheerio

“He’s still alive?” Louis asked, taking a step towards Cheerio with the realization that this could be a very good chance at finding his friend, Louis’ eyes nearly widened. Not helping but to give a huge grin as he thought about it.

“Yeah, he is. Thankfully.” Cheerio said “But I think he’s gonna need a little bit of help…”

“He’s hurt?” Louis asked in distress

“Maybe, he’s acting all strange.” Cheerio answered “There’s this strange gas where I found him, and I think he’s been breathing it for some time. You’d better follow me.”

And with a flash, the two took off wasting no time in getting to where Cheerio saw Harry. Louis nearly out running Cheerio with some ease during their journey, until the two of them stopped. Louis himself screeching to a halt to get a look around almost as soon as he saw the place. Small holes that looked like they were coming from ant hills hissed out a foul smelling, green gas when they approached the clearing. Louis frantically looking around among the mounds to try and find his friend, getting angry when he didn’t see him at first.

“There!” Said Cheerio, pointing to a figure that was hunched over, his back to the two, and nearly collapsing to the ground.

Louis wasted no time in running to him, gently grabbing his arm to help keep Harry stable. Ignoring the stench of the gas that nearly made him hurl, more worried about how Harry was. Thinking that being in the gas more than Louis and Cheerio were, may have been making him delusional, if not sick beyond belief. A glazed look in Harrys’ eyes as he looked at Louis with a hint of confusion at what was in front of him.

“Louis? When did you get here?” He asked

“Just now.” Louis answered “Don’t worry; we’ll get you out of here.”

“Huh? ‘We’?” Harry asked, brightening a little. “The rest of the gang is here? Great!”

“They’re not here right now, they’re at camp.” Said Louis as Cheerio helped with carrying Harry down the path.

“We’re camping? Nice!”

“Sure.”

The conversation continued for some time as the trio kept on going, Harry tripping over his feet every once in a while. Giggling at first, Louis frowning at this and Cheerio getting worried is this was going to be permanent or not. Eventually getting back to camp, but not before hearing some angry voices in the air, making Cheerio and Louis’ hearts stop cold as they froze, and only getting a confused look from Harry.

Louis immediately let go of Harry. “Stay here. I’m gonna check up on things.”

“Be careful.” Cheerio said with a worried tone. Not an unwarranted emotion given the situation.

He nodded and went ahead at a fast pace to the camp, eyes widening at the situation. Niall and Liam were wrestling on the ground and it looked like Niall was losing his fight with Liam grabbing his neck in order to choke him.

“Get off of him!” Came an enraged voice, Zayn, who came charging out of the forest and tackling Liam to the ground. Who was followed closely by Mara. 

Throwing a punch to his face, Zayn looked angrier than Louis ever saw him. A slow walk that broke into a scared run towards the two fighters, flying into Zayn, not fully thinking at the moment. Completely panicking at the moment, things were falling apart right now with the fighting, and they all needed help, clearly.

“Lemme at him!” Zayn snarled at Louis once he got off.

“No, this won’t help things out!” Louis tried to say calmly, not being able to though, but neither Liam were having any of it.

Liam leapt on a cowering Niall again, only to be thrown off by Mara who growled “Enough of that!”

“He’s dragging us down!” Liam declared, glaring at Niall. “Just a drain on our resources!”

 

Cheerio and Harry just entering the mess of a scene, Cheerio gently putting Harry to the side and running to Niall to check up on him. The inevitable fight nearly starting up again to Louis and Mara’s dismay, Zayn wanting to give a solid punch to Liam. Louis grabbing at Zayn’s shoulder as he charged off, only to get the punch intended for Liam being the unfortunate person who grabbed him, knocking Louis out cold.


	10. Home again

“Louis? Hey Louis?” A voice came in the darkness. 

Louis’ eyes blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. Once they did, Mara was calmly sitting over him and leaning in towards him slightly. She was on a low bench beside a makeshift bed that he was on. It only took him a few seconds before immediately things sunk in and he shot straight up where he was laying. A helicopter. He was in a helicopter. That explained the strange sound he was now just noticing. Frowning at this and wondering why he was just noticing the roar of the helicopter’s rotor when it should have woken him up when it first arrived. Then wondering when in the world one or more helicopters arrived at the island in the first place.

“When in the world did helicopters arrive?” Louis asked

“Nearly twenty minutes after you were knocked out, I’d say.” Mara said “That Zayn has quite a punch. He was actually quite hard to pin down.”

“Really?” Louis asked, wishing that he was conscious for this mess that unfolded when he was out. Than thought about something that froze his heart in an instant. “Liam! How is Liam?”

Mara gave an exhale when Louis asked this. Almost like she didn’t want to answer this at first, worrying Louis with good reason.

“I swear Zayn was going nearly beat Liam to an inch of his life when he got a hold of him.” Replied Maya. “Thankfully I was able to pin him, like I said earlier.” 

Louis looked down when Mara spoke in shock and worry. Glad that Mara was able to keep Zayn at bay as much as she could when the helicopters came to save them.

“Liam is still alive.” Maya replied. “I think he may have had some damage to his brain happened to him, I’m not too sure.” 

“That explains why he was talking to himself” Said Louis

“Indeed. Niall is in shock, and so is Zayn. And from what Cheerio told me, Harry seemed to have inhaled some mind altering gas, but I am sure he will get better.”

“That’s good.” Louis said, swinging his legs around into a better sitting position, getting a better look at Mara and the helicopter that he was on.

Cheerio was close to the two of them, but his face as at the wall, his back towards them. Niall was also quite close to them, staring at the ceiling, no doubt listening to their conversation. Not like he had much of a choice, in Louis’ opinion at least. Which was probably unfortunate, having to relive the bad memories of earlier that day. Looking around, he didn’t see Harry, Zayn or Liam, eyes widening in worry as he looked over at Mara for an answer.  
“Harry, Zayn and Liam are in the next helicopter over.” Mara answered, sensing the worry “They are being watched carefully, I’m sure. How are you feeling?”

“Better now than I was earlier.” Louis answered. “How long do you think until we get back home?”

“An hour at the most?” Said Mara “So you don’t have much of a choice in sitting tight until then.”

Louis leaned back on the wall of the helicopter, casting a solemn glance at the floor, just picking a spot not that far from where Mara sat. The hour took longer than necessary to get the group home, the familiar territory managing to put a small smile on Louis’ face, just feeling exhausted after a week on a deserted island. It would be great to get home and see familiar faces of friends, family, and Eleanor. 

The helicopters eventually landed at a nearby hospital, and the group were carried and escorted out to various rooms for immediate physical or mental care that they needed. Louis stating that the others needed more care then he did, Mara having none of that, just in case there was something that he was pushing to the back of his mind. He eventually gave in, getting the worry that she had. He just wanted to be left alone at the moment, but that was a luxury that he was clearly not going to get for the next couple of hours as doctors pressed him for questions, telling them as much as he could remember of the event. A few tests showing that the group was showing some signs of dehydration and starvation. 

Louis being the first one out of his testing, along with Mara and Cheerio. The trio regrouping in the hospitals’ cafeteria.  
“Louis!” Cheerio called as he ran up to him, giving a huge hug.

“Hello you two.” Mara said, walking up to them “How are you two?” 

“I’m doing fine.” Louis replied 

“Better, I guess.” Said Cheerio.

The three walked into the cafeteria as Cheerio continued.

“I’m getting my memories back. The doctors tell me that I need some time and therapy to get them all back.” He said “My name is Samuel and my dad was one of the pilots who died the day of the crash.”

Mara and Louis gave him a sympathetic look as the three sat down at a table with some food. Louis was surprisingly not that hungry feeling and only grabbed a bag of chips before they sat down.

“I’m sure I’ll get more back. I think I have a couple of older sisters, I’m not sure.” He said after taking a bite of his fries he grabbed. 

“You’ll get them back, it’ll just take time.” Mara told him, as he nodded, eating some more fries. “For now, we all need to rest and get better.”

Days pass, more slowly than Louis liked them to be. The press wanting to get into the hospital to interview for various newspapers, TV stations and magazines, with the doctors putting their feet down and refusing to let them close to the boys, saying that they needed their rest after their trials on the island. Louis watching as stealthy as he could from his hospital window as the reporters tried desperately to get into the hospital to no avail, the hospital’s security not letting even an inch at the door, knowing full well the insanity that will ensue if even one got through. The reporters eventually giving up after camping out for a few days, and threats of being put in jail were issued to them if they didn’t leave as soon as possible. The days were filled with tests and being put on watch from the doctors in case any of them had anything wrong with them physically, or if they had any mental breaks during their stay.

For Louis, it was an uneventful stay at the hospital for the next couple of weeks that they were there. Which was probably for the best for him, as the rest was well welcomed with the silence. Though not being able to see his friends and bandmates was worrying, wanting to see if they were would pull through face to face, being assured by the occasional person that he managed to pass that they will be all right.

The thing that he was thankful for though was that the mess was over. They were home. They will eventually get better and have some sense of normality in their lives.


End file.
